fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Eigenlicht
Introduction So after about a year of development hell, this Koopaling fanfiction's getting restored. Most of the time, the things that prevented me from getting it through the first chapter were initially life issues hitting me at bad times, being unable to think of any true plot or perspective due to the recoil of said issues, and a general lack of confidence for my writing abilities. I spent most of my time in the summer trying to hone my skills in storytelling, and luckily I've finally gotten a clear idea on what this tale will be and how it will be told. This is my first official work so it's going to be a little novice, but I hope it turns out enjoyable. Act I 1. Tempestatum Trouble was to brew at an idyllic place. It's midday, and not a wisp of cloud mars the blue summer sky. Sunlight illuminates a small field occupied by a gently dipping hill. Vivid grasses dotted with soft flowers sway in a quiet breeze, stirring floral scents about the air, as well as the echoes of birdsong. At the foot of the hill, someone lays swathed in nature, basking in the noontime warmth. A young girl with golden-blond hair and, despite the weather, a red wool sweater with a white emblem knitted in it. An emblem unmistakable to any who sees it. "Hey, Sephie!!" The girl opens her eyes, hearing one of her nicknames called out. She lifts herself from a bed of squished grass in her shape, turning to the hilltop. A boy's figure waves for her to come. She smiles a fanged smile of recognition, jumps to clawed feet, and hikes her way up. ---- It's midday, and the time where there was nothing but rushing and hustling. In a nearby grassland, a cluster of huts buzzes with excitement. Short, stout men & women with mushroom caps atop their heads hurry across ivory streets with festive glee, carrying a multitude of tools or decorations. Most of the men were taking measurements, climbing ladders, hammering nails, and fancying up the yellow-roofed houses. In these homes, lots of the women were sewing more decor to set up, or cooking dishes that perfumed the town's atmosphere with delicious aromas. Strings of flags flutter over most of the paths, banners hang from fungi-shaped street lights, and tiny origami sceneries were occasionally found in windowsills & gardens; all this paper and cloth was in many shades of pink, from salmon to coral to rose. But most prominently, a peachy hue. Near the town's plaza, a mustachioed man sits with arms crossed at a plastic patio table, looking on with a straight face. His garb is slightly different from the usual uniform: ruddy overalls with a yellow undershirt, a cartoonish construction worker's hard-hat, and a belt of curious tools slung around his waist. "Mario!" From the restaurant behind him, another man walks out of the dark-glassed door, wearing a similar suit with a green theme instead of red. He sets two plates of saucy pasta in opposite places and takes his own seat across Mario. "Ahh, thank you, Luigi," he says, picking up a fork. "Nothing like-a some nice spaghetti. Fills you up right away!" Luigi stares ahead at a brass plaque on the lowest basin of a fountain centered in the square. The engraved symbols read Toad Town, First Settlement of the Mushroomians. "Big Bro? I'm glad you're finally able to celebrate Taraxia here, with us." Mario slurps a few noodles, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "I'm-a happy, too. And... I'm-a sorry, Luigi. I can't-a believe it took 20 years to get 'stay home' on my-a schedule." "No problem, Big Bro," Luigi answers with a small grin. "The Lumas were with you this-a year." A questioning look from Mario. "Well, ahh... not quite. It's more like my memory was-a with me." Luigi shakes his head. "I kept-a wishing for help in babysitting the kids. They don't-a work." Mario laughs. "That's the power of youth." As he finishes the rest of his meal, he begins staring off into the clear skies. In the distance, he spots a towering pillar of earth where his home stands, above all terrestrial worlds. That colorful glass was sparkling as bright as the daylight itself. "Empress..." he murmurs. "I'm-a home." ---- After finishing their meals, the Mario Bros. leave Toad Town and begin crossing a huge bridge of saffron-yellow planks. On this path, Mario scans the horizon for movement. The geography, he recites from memory, results from a rare seismic event: from a roughly cylindrical piece of land raised high above ground level by an immense earth pillar, curved rectangles of elevated land blossom from it and surround it in spiraling rings. This phenomenon, a "helix crag", is populated with the lawful Toads, whose clusters of cottages are seen scattered between multiple petals of this blooming canyon. When no sign of haste or ill will shows up, the plumber returns to inspecting the small hammer in his hands. A very efficient hammer, even though it looks simply like a piece of rock tied by vines to a thin stick. Its hidden power and durability were not of any craft he wanted to know. Luigi peeks over the tough rope railing to the pitfall underneath them. Some ominous gloom laps at the walls of the crevice, obscuring the view of the surface below. His timid heart beats a little faster when he halts, his gaze absorbed into the black. "Big Bro, do you ever wonder where these pits-a come from?" Luigi asks. Mario walks on and doesn't answer. "I guess that's a no..." About ten seconds pass when Luigi looks back over into that stark darkness and continues his queries alongside his stroll. "How do we come back from these? It's-a like abysses opened in the earth. Lots-a falling in a cold dark place. You know, Goombas and others keep falling in and are-a never seen again. I don't get it... how are we spared from the fall?" "Isn't it obvious, bro? We have plenty of lives thanks-a to 1-Up Mushrooms." To Luigi's skepticism, Mario's reply has a tenseness to it. And when Luigi sees what is in his brother's hands, he buries his curiosity as they reach the end of the bridge. They now stand at the edge of the royal grounds, the lush and most luxurious part of their homeland. Two pairs of blue eyes fix themselves upon the famous castle: a grand structure of white-washed bricks, cinnabar turrets, mushroom-shaped windows, pink flags, & gilding. Behind the balcony on the highest spire, its signature mosaic of this world's ruler shone. Two tiny golden figures, gleaming in the yellowish sun of early dusk, wait before the tan wood of the front gate. "Hey, it's-a Jacob and Persephone!" Luigi waves his hands dramatically and yells. "Hey, kids! We're baaaaack!" From afar: "Uncle Weegee!!" ---- Category:Stories Category:Mario Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Mario (series)